Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption is a Western Action-Adventure game developed by Rockstar San Diego as the spiritual successor to Red Dead Revolver (Released on May 4th, 2004). It was released for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 on May 18, 2010 in North America, and May 21, 2010 in Europe. Synopsis John Marston is a partly reformed outlaw in America in the early 1900's. When federal agents threaten his family, Marston is sent across the American West to help bring down the law. He must kill or capture his former gang members, including his old "friend" and gang leader Bill Williamson, or his family will pay the ultimate price. Along the way through frontier towns, deserts, prairies, and mountain passes, Marston is given work as he explores the free-roaming sandbox environments. The game features over 40 different types of animals that can be hunted including cattle, bears, rattlesnakes, wolves, vultures, bighorn sheep and others. Story The story begins with John Marston, a former outlaw of Dutch's gang. John was sent by the government agents, particularly Edgar Ross, to capture or kill his former gang partner Bill Williamson or his family will pay the price. He heads and meet Bill but after some conversation with him, John was shot by Bill's men and was left wounded until Bonnie MacFarlane and his father, Drew MacFarlane find him. The two treats John's wounds and provide lodging in a condition in helping them in their ranch, which the majority are Bonnie's. At the same time, John works and helps some of the people in Armadillo like US Marshal Leigh Johnson, merchant Nigel West Dickens, alcoholic Irish and prospector Seth Briars. After helping them and Bonnie, Bill finds out that John is living with the MacFarlane and they burn the ranch while Bonnie and Jack finds Drew, who is missing and was presumably killed. After the burning, John recruits Leigh, Nigel, Irish and Seth in breaching Fort Mercer, Bill's main base of operations. The "Trojan Horse" strategy worked well but finds Bill gone, discovering that he and Javier Escuella had fled to Nuevo Paraiso. Irish takes John to Mexico and was forced to work with Colonel Allende, a dictator, Landon Ricketts, a gunslinger and also with the revolution army, led by Abraham Reyes. Allende promised in capturing Bill and Javier to him but John was betrayed by Allende after he tries to kill him. As a result, John joined Reyes and his rebel army. They manage to find Javier, leaving John to capture or kill him and then attacks the villa after that. Though John manage to kill Allende and Williamson but Luisa Fortuna, John's rebel friend, was killed by the Federales in attempt to save Reyes from execution. Reyes then takes over Allende's villa and heads back to Blackwater. John returns to Blackwater and tells Ross that Bill is killed but Ross tells them that he needs to kill Dutch Van Der Linde, the leader of his former gang. Dutch and the US army had wars during that time and John had a hard time encountering Dutch's gang in process, the army thinks he is one of them but John escapes capture from them. Eventually, he joins the army in an ambush in Dutch's hideout and confronts Dutch on a cliff. Dutch eventually decides to commit suicide by falling off the cliff. John also helped Professor Harold MacDougal, a Yale professor but leaves after Nastas was shot and hunted down by Dutch's gang. As granted, the government and Ross releases John and his family and reunites again. The family spent time together inside their ranch, Marston Ranch but the reunion cut short when Ross lead a surprise attack to the ranch, killing Uncle in the process. John defends the ranch and manage to kill a few men but due to being outnumbered, he tells Jack and Abigail to run while he kills Ross's army. The two flee and hears gunshots during their escape, they return to their ranch to find John dead while the army left. They recover the body and bury it along with Uncle. In 1914, three years had passed, Abigail dies. Jack, all grown up, returns and bury his mother from the same hill. Eventually, Jack finds Ross, duck-hunting in the Mexican side of San Luis River and the two duel, with Jack defeating Ross. Information * Characters ** John Marston ** Jack Marston * Locations ** West Elizabeth ** New Austin ** Nuevo Paraiso * Animals ** Horses * Storyline missions * Weapons * Outfits * Activities * Hunting * Transport * Multiplayer * Trailers * Achievements * Cheats Pre-Order The special offerings for pre-ordering Red Dead Redemption are as follows: North America *'GameStop': Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration, and the Red Dead Redemption soundtrack. *'Amazon': Golden Guns Pack ''- A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill. Also, a $10 game credit is issued to Amazon account holders. *'Best Buy': War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance. *'Target': A $5 Target gift card. *'''WalMart: A $10 Walmart gift card. *'Rockstar Warehouse': An official Red Dead Redemption t-shirt. United Kingdom *'Game': Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration. *'Amazon UK': Golden Guns Pack ''- A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill. *'HMV': War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance,800 mspoints(xbox 360) 3:10 to yuma Blu ray dvd (PS3) *'Zavvi': Exclusive mini game guide. *'ShopTo': ''Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, War Horse, and the Original Soundtrack. Click here for extended info or here for the official Rockstar Games pre-order page. Finland Discshop: Deadly Assasin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Verkkokauppa.com: Limited Edition (Deadly Assasin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack.) Norway Spaceworld: Deadly Assasin Outfit,Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Reception The game has received extremely positive reviews from all over the gaming industry. Aside from a few graphical glitches (noted by IGN), its presentation, sound, and multiplayer have been universally praised. While others such as GamePro have criticized the "occasional pop-in and repetitive missions", they also said it "expertly captures the Wild West", with 1UP giving similar praise and complaints. While several magazines and websites are yet to post their reviews, the average score so far, according to Metacritic, is 95 out of 100. Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Redemption